Excavado
Excavado (Spanish for Hollowed Out, ''kanji 中空外, romanji Horōauto) is a Vizard or Arrancar whose hollowfication has advanced to the point that they can no longer be classified as such; as a balance has been reached, with neither force; Shinigami or Hollow, being stronger than the other. There are two types of Excavado: '''Excavado Espíritu' (Spanish for Hollowed Out Spirit) who utilize an Excavado's zanpakutō and an Excavado Alma (Spanish for Hollowed Out Soul) who utilize their previously held zanpakutō; though they are still refereed to as Excavado. Overview An Excavado is created when either a Vizard or Arrancar, either knowingly or unknowingly, attains a state of perfect balance and harmony between the two forces affecting their abilities. When this state of balance is reached, the Shinigami, Inner Hollow and Zanpakutō undergo a permanent fusion in order to wrap all three into one, and explosively increase their base skills; as the restrictions caused by both Shinigami and Hollow forces vying for control and dominance is removed, allowing for the full realization of their power. Powers and Abilities Hollow Cloak: A seemingly normal black-colored cloak with ragged edges worn draped over the shoulders. This is donned by any members of the Excavado utilizing their hollow abilities or spiritual energy; meaning it is forever present during battle situations, and for some, everyday life. It has other practical uses as well, such as aiding those using it to hide among shadows and for extra warmth. Telekineses: 'An art that allows one to control objects with their mind alone, without the need to interact with said object physically. A basic example of this is calling back ones zanpakutō if disarmed while at a distance from your actual zanpakutō. A skill that sees great variation between Excavado. Some are fit to masterfully use it, while others struggle to call their weapons to their hands. 'Cero: (虚閃 (セロ), sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash") is a highly powerful and relatively swift energy blast that can be fired from various body parts, such as mouth, tongue, hand or fingers. Only Menos, Arrancar, Vizard and Excavado have so far been shown to use Cero attacks, and it appears that stronger entities can use it more efficiently and forcefully than others. An Excavado's Cero is colored a pitch black, though it is not to be mistaken for a Cero Oscuras. Gran Rey Cero: (王虚の閃光 (グラン・レイ・セロ), guran rei sero; Spanish for "Grand King Zero", Japanese for "Royal Hollow Flash") is a Cero that only powerful Excavado, well-versed in the control of their powers, are capable of using. It is performed by mixing their own blood with the Cero. The result is a Cero with a much greater attack power and speed as well as a change of color unique to the Excavado utilizing it. It is also many times more powerful than a normal Cero, capable of disturbing the fabric of space. It also seems to spin like a razor upon release as it compresses and decompresses due to the sheer speed and raw power. Cero Oscuras: (黒虚閃 (セロ・オスキュラス), sero osukyurasu; Spanish for "Dark Zero," Japanese for "Black Hollow Flash") or more grammatically correct Cero Oscuro, is a black Cero usable by Excavado in their Nakazora Tamashii form; though they must have mastered every angle of their powers and be well-versed in Hollow combat. It covers any exposed light into pitch darkness and uses that to attack the foe. The Cero Oscuras' range is vast, and its attack power is massive, completely outclassing the aforementioned Cero and Gran Rey Cero variants by a large and impressive degree. ' ' Acidic Touch: Many Hollows, like Shrieker and Acidwire, have displayed this ability, although Rukia implies that all Hollows possess this power. When used by an Excavado, the acidic touch is capable of causing burns to appear on the skin of other spiritually aware beings, with the effects heightened with extended durations of contact. Soul-Body Separation: Two middle class Hollow, Shrieker and Acidwire, have been shown using this ability, though presumably all Hollows have the ability. This technique allows a Hollow, and by extension an Excavado, to forcibly extract a living spirit from his/her body. This technique can also be used in reverse, should the Excavado, or even a Shinigami, be within a Gigai. Garganta: (黒腔 (ガルガンタ), garuganta; Spanish for "Throat", Japanese for "Black Cavity") is how Hollows, Arrancar and Excavado move to and from Hueco Mundo. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Negación: (反膜 (ネガシオン), negashion; Spanish for "Negation", Japanese for "Counter-Membrane") fields are used to rescue fellow Hollows and allies should the need arise. Previously, only the Gillian-class Menos have shown the ability to use it, though an Excavado can by focusing. They have not shown the skill to use the Espada variant of Caja Negación, however. High-Speed Regeneration: is the ability that allows a Hollow and an Excavado to heal most injuries very quickly, with the exception of the destruction of the head or vital organs. This aspect of an Excavado's power can be relinquished for greater levels of strength. Nakazora Tamashii Nakazora Tamashii (中空たましい, lit. Hollowed Soul) is the release unique to an Excavado and their version of Bankai. Unlike a Bankai, the state does not have a name, instead using a release command that alludes to the nature of the abilities given; though the Excavado will usually coin a tern for their release. The unique aspect about the Nakazora Tamashii is that the abilities given can change depending on certain factors; such as a persons need and want. This also makes the release more personalized to the individual; a theme seen also in the donning of their Hollow Mask.